Strawberry Swing
by Hestiaa
Summary: Finchel!One-Shoot, basado en la canción del mismo nombre de Coldplay. La vida antes, durante y después de la separación de la pareja contada desde distintas miradas. R&R, please:


**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. ****La idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.**

Strawberry Swing

A Oneshoot by Hestiaa.

_They were sitting  
They were sitting  
In the strawberry swing  
Every moment was so precious_

They were sitting  
They were talking  
In the strawberry swing  
Everybody was for fighting  
Wouldn't wanna waste a thing

I

A Finn Hudson no le gustan las sorpresas. Nunca le han gustado y nunca le gustarán. No, él es un chico al que le gusta tener todo bajo control. Tal vez se deba, en parte, a su condición irrevocable de líder, y tal vez un poco a que generalmente la gente que quiere sorprenderte debe considerarte estúpido (sabe que existe una palabra para eso, algo como _subestialgo_… no lo recuerda). De cualquier forma, las sorpresas albergan, en cierta dosis, algo de mentiras. Requieren de cierto ocultamiento de la verdad, y a él eso no le va. No le va, por ejemplo que los padres les mientan a sus niños acerca de Santa Claus. No le va que su novia y su mejor amigo le mientan, le oculten la verdad, para terminar sorprendiéndolo con la increíble historia de cómo lo engañaron, de cómo creyeron que él era lo suficientemente estúpido para creerse la mentira más grande del mundo. Esa sí que fue una sorpresa, ¿no? Enterarse de que las dos personas en las que más debería confiar le han mentido de una forma cruel como esa. Sentado allí, en el viejo columpio de su patio trasero, siente por un instante que el mundo gira demasiado rápido. Que no importa cuánto se esfuerce en mantenerse quieto, el columpio siempre encontrará la forma de ponerse en movimiento. Está algo confundido, mareado, desconcertado. Y, sin embargo, no puede bajarse del columpio. No quiere hacerlo. Verán, ese columpio lo remite a aquellos días de su infancia en que nada importaba, a esas tardes de verano en las que él y su madre se sentaban allí a escuchar algo de rock de los '80s. No es nada del otro mundo, en realidad. Es sólo un viejo sillón colorado, atado con dos sogas a las ramas del árbol, pero es funcional. Finn no sabría decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado solo, esos últimos días, meciéndose en él, pensando, tratando de encontrar explicaciones. Se está acostumbrando tanto a estar solo que ya casi ni recuerda como es estar en compañía, con alguien, hablando de cualquier cosa. Él solía hacer eso con _ella_… o con _él_ (se pregunta si algún día será capaz de decir sus nombres de vuelta). Le cuesta darse cuenta si la figura que se acerca desde la acera es real o es una ilusión óptica.

- ¿Finn?- dice la inconfundible voz de Rachel Berry, y Finn siente como si de pronto el mundo girara más despacio.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta, mientras siente como sus labios se curvan para formar la primera sonrisa que ha sido capaz de gesticular en una semana. Rachel se acerca un poco más.

- Vine a ver como estabas. No hemos hablado desde que las clases terminaron y… te traje galletas de chocolate. Se que son tus favoritas.- dice, de forma rápida y entusiasta, y a Finn le parece que ha ensayado esas palabras durante un buen rato.

- Gracias, no tenías… no tenías porqué molestarte.- murmura, tomando el plato y dejándolo en la pequeña mesa de jardín que tiene a su lado.

- Claro que debía, Finn. ¿Para que son los amigos?- responde ella, casi enojada, y Finn encuentra increíblemente tierna la forma en que se frente se arruga un poco. Comienza a devorarse las galletas en silencio (¿Qué? ¡Están demasiado buenas como para comerlas luego!), y entonces nota que Rachel quiere decirle algo.

- Sabes que no habríamos podido ganar las seccionales sin ti, ¿no?- murmura ella, en tono cariñoso, mientras juega nerviosamente con el borde de su suéter.

- Para ser sinceros, creo que los dos hicimos un buen trabajo.- contesta él, limpiándose las manos en los sucios jeans. Rachel se gira sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a la pequeña puerta de la cerca, y Finn siente como si le arrancaran algo del pecho.

- ¿Adonde… adonde vas?- inquiere, con la voz casi quebrada por la angustia.

- Creí que querías estar solo.- confiesa ella, un poco esperanzada. Él sonríe.

- Este columpio fue hecho para ser usado de a dos.- responde Finn, dándole un golpecito al almohadón que yace vacío a su lado. Rachel se acerca hasta él, prácticamente corriendo, para sentarse con mucha gracia a su lado. Finn debe resistir el impulso que lo invade por un segundo para no abrazarla.

- Tus galletas son fascinantes.- confiesa él, comiéndose una y dándole a ella el plato para que se sirva. Rachel no contesta, y Finn piensa entonces que las habilidades culinarias son sólo una de las tantas cosas fascinantes que Rachel tiene. Sonríe al darse cuenta de que ser amigo de Rachel Berry (amigo por ahora) es tal vez la excepcional sorpresa que confirma su regla. Se quedan allí, en silencio, por el resto de la tarde, mientras el columpio se mese suavemente, casi al ritmo de sus respiraciones.

II

_Cold, cold water  
Bring me round  
Now my feet  
Won't touch the ground  
Cold, cold water  
What ya say?  
It's such  
It's such a perfect day  
It's such a perfect day_

Ella odia perder. Perder no está en la lista de las cosas que considera bonitas, ni siquiera en la lista de las cosas que considera aceptables. Sabe que no es su culpa. Sabe que hicieron todo lo posible, que simplemente no fue suficiente. Y eso la hace sentir aun cien veces peor. Sentada allí, en el silencioso autobús, piensa que tal vez así es todo en su vida. Su carrera con el Club Glee, su relación con su madre, su eterno deseo de hacer las cosas bien. ¿Por qué nada puede salirle como lo espera? ¿Por qué todo termina, tarde o temprano, derrumbándose frente a sus ojos? Siente un pequeño apretón en la mano, y recuerda que no está sola. Está mucho menos que sola, en realidad. Está con _él_, y eso no puede superarse con nada. Rachel se gira un poco sobre su asiento, para verlo mejor (aun le cuesta entender que alguien como Finn Hudson puede fijarse en ella, así que de vez en cuando debe voltearse para cerciorarse de que es él), y se encuentra con su cansado rostro sonriéndole.

- ¿Crees… crees que podríamos ir a tu casa después de la escuela?- le pregunta, en un susurro, para asegurarse de que solo él la escuche. Finn asiente, y la sonrisa se le pronuncia aún más en el rostro. Siguen en silencio por el resto del viaje, y tampoco hablan al llegar a la escuela. Se saludan con el resto de forma breve (Rachel cree que si no sale de allí en pocos segundos va a comenzar a llorar), y tampoco hablan en el trayecto hasta la casa de Finn. Rachel camina hacia la puerta de entrada de la residencia de los Hudson, pero Finn la toma de la mano para guiarla hasta el conocido columpio en el patio trasero. Él se sienta primero, y ella lo sigue, apoyando levemente sus rodillas en el muslo de él. Siente que tiene tantas cosas para decir que el silencio es la mejor opción, al menos hasta que sea capaz de ordenar su mente. Siente como el brazo de Finn la rodea por los hombros, abrazándola cariñosamente, y ella se deja arrastrar más cerca de él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Nunca han hecho eso. Nunca han tenido tiempo para no hacer nada juntos, para quererse, para ser espontáneos. Rachel siente entonces como una ola de miedo le recorre el cuerpo. ¿Qué pasará con ellos ahora que el club ya no existe?

- Finn…

- ¿Hmmmm?

- Tu… antes de que cantáramos tu me dijiste algo.- murmura ella, nerviosa, tratando de cerciorarse de que no lo imaginó, de que realmente pasó. Puede sentir a Finn sonriendo contra su propio cabello.

- Sí. Te dije… te dije que te amo.- contesta él, seguro. Rachel ama eso de él, cómo siempre tiene una voz segura y definida cuando le habla acerca de sus sentimientos. Como nunca se arrepiente de ellos.

- Yo creo…. Yo creo que también te amo.- susurra ella, también segura, dibujando distraídamente círculos en el pecho de Finn. Lo siente relajarse aún más, mientras suelta un suspiro.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso.- dice él, realmente aliviado. Rachel se incorpora, para mirarlo a los ojos con tono serio.

- ¿No te arrepientes, entonces? ¿No te arrepientes de eso ahora que el Club Glee ya no existe, después de que hemos perdido?- pregunta. Finn sonríe aun más, mientras le acaricia una mejilla.

- Creo que te amo aún más, si eso es posible.- le murmura, acomodándole el cabello y meciendo lentamente el columpio. Rachel trata, por un segundo, de entender que es lo que está pasando, y entonces decide que esa es la forma de Dios de hacer un poco de justicia en su vida. Le quita al Club Glee, le quita a su madre, pero le da un Finn. Se acerca un poco más a él, casi sentándose en su falda, y lo toma de ambas mejillas para darle un beso en los sorprendidos labios, tal y como había hecho unos días atrás en el concurrido pasillo de la escuela. Esta vez, sin embargo, Finn no demora en responderle, tomándola de la cintura para acercarla más a él. Rachel le acaricia la parte baja de la nuca, poniendo todo su empeño para transmitirle todo su amor en aquel beso, y sonríe en cuanto siente que Finn le responde con la misma pasión y determinación.

- No se que ocurrirá con el Club Glee. Sólo se que quiero estar contigo, Rach. Quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido.- le murmura él, cuando ambos se separan para tomar aire. Rachel solo asiente, mientras se acomoda nuevamente en la posición anterior dejando que Finn la abrace de nuevo, y abrazándolo ella también de la cintura. Por un momento, olvida todo lo demás. Se olvida de Shelby, de Adrenalina Vocal, de Intensidad Auditiva y del pequeño trofeo del tercer lugar. Estando allí con Finn en aquél columpio le parece que sus pies nunca querrán volver a tocar el suelo.

III

_I remember  
We were walking up  
To strawberry swing  
I can't wait 'til the morning  
Wouldn't wanna change a thing_

People leaving all the time  
Inside  
A perfectly straight line  
Don't you wanna curve away  
It's such  
It's such a perfect day  
It's such a perfect day

- ¿Cuánto hace que están allí?- inquiere Kurt, dejando las bolsas de las compras en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

- Cuando me fui para verte allí estaban, así que creo que han pasado toda la tarde.- responde Carole, mientras prepara dos vasos de té helado.

- Son un poco… tiernos.- confiesa él, mirando por la ventana como Rachel Berry estalla en una carcajada mientras Finn le cuenta lo que aparenta ser una broma increíblemente graciosa.

- Ella me agrada mucho. No la conozco del todo, pero sé que es buena con Finn. Y siempre me trae algo horneado por ella misma.- le explica Carole, sentándose a la mesa y comiéndose uno de los brownies que Rachel le dejó más temprano.

- Sí… ella es buena para él. Y él es bueno para ella.- agrega Kurt, sentándose también a la mesa.

- A veces no hacen nada en toda la tarde. Sólo se sientan ahí, meciéndose, abrazados. Ella canta algo y él… sólo sonríe.- dice Carole, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Crees que puedes contarme algo de ella?

- Bueno… es una excelente cocinera, pero eso ya lo sabes (estos brownies están para morirse).- bromea Kurt, arrancándole a Carole una sonrisa.- Sabes también que canta como los dioses. Es una persona muy decidida y muy inteligente, y es un poco diva, pero no con Finn. Diría que cuando está con él… es una mejor persona. Al menos a mi me cae mejor.- explica Kurt, comiéndose el segundo brownie.

- Quinn nunca me agradó, para serte sincera. Pero con Rachel… no lo sé, siempre he sentido curiosidad. ¿Quién es esta chica que ha logrado encantar tanto a mi hijo?- inquiere, intrigada, antes de tomar un sorbo del té.

- Tranquila, Carole. Creo que tendrás mucho tiempo para averiguar todo acerca de Rachel Berry. Por como yo lo veo, hará falta una fatalidad o una guerra para separar a esos dos.- dice Kurt, haciendo que Carole vuelva a reírse.

- ¿Crees que le agrado?- le pregunta Rachel, con voz insegura, mientras le acaricia distraídamente el brazo.

- ¿A mi madre? ¿Por qué no habrías de agradarle?

- Por si no lo has notado, Finn, hay mucha gente a la que no le agrado.- responde ella, algo dolida. Finn aprieta aun con más fuerza la mano de Rachel que sostiene, como tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo.

- A mi madre le agradarás siempre y cuando a mi me agrades. Quinn nunca le calló bien, pero eso se debía a que en ocasiones no me caía bien ni siquiera a mi mismo. Si yo te amo y tu me amas… no veo porque no le gustarías a mi mama. Es bastante cool.- le explica él. Rachel sonríe, y por un momento Finn siente como si acabara de conquistar al mundo. Es entonces cuando Carole sale al jardín, cargando dos vasos de té helado.

- Hola, chicos. Les traigo… algo para que se refresquen.- les dice, entregándoles los vasos.

- Gracias, Sra Hudson. No tenía porqué molestarse, yo ya estaba por volver a mi casa.- contesta Rachel, de forma entusiasta.

- En realidad quería… invitarte a cenar. Kurt y Burt vienen esta noche y pensé que tal vez te gustaría…

- ¡Sí, eso sería fantástico! Solo… déjeme llamar a mis padres.- la interrumpe Rachel, aún más entusiasmada, mientras se incorpora y busca su teléfono móvil. Ella y Carole vuelven a la cocina, y mientras Finn las oye hablar de recetas e ingredientes, piensa que las cosas no podrían salir mejor. Que ese debe de ser un día perfecto.

IV

_Now the sky could be blue  
I don't mind  
Without you  
It's a waste of time_

Could be blue  
I don't mind  
Without you  
It's a waste of time

- ¿Finn? ¿No bajarás a desayunar? Burt y Kurt están aquí para ayudarnos con la mudanza, y es realmente un hermoso día.- pregunta Carole, mientras abre tímidamente la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

- No tengo hambre.- murmura él, poniendo sus camisas y playeras en una de las cajas.

- ¿No iba a ayudarte Rachel a ordenar tus cosas? Creí que tenía una especie de sistema…

- No, Rachel… Rachel y yo no estamos más juntos.- interrumpe él, dejándose caer en la cama y abandonando su tarea. Carole siente como si por un segundo le hubieran quitado el aire.

- ¿Cómo… porqué… qué paso?- inquiere, y a Finn le cuesta toda su fuerza no estallar en llanto allí mismo al oír el tono triste de la voz de su madre.

- Las cosas no funcionaron. Eso es todo.- miente él, casi ignorándola, mientras ella se sienta a su lado en la pequeña cama. Se concentra en uno de los vaqueros del empapelado (después de todo, no va a verlos nunca más).

- Realmente lamento oír eso, cariño. Sé que la quieres mucho, y sé que ella te quiere a ti también.- le dice su madre, acariciándole la espalda. Finn no puede contenerse más, y deja que un par de lágrimas se le escapen.- ¿No quieres salir con nosotros? Vamos a desayunar afuera, es un día increíble.

- Yo sólo quiero estar solo, mamá. Es todo.- le explica Finn, incorporándose para volver a sus deberes. Carole asiente, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abandonando la habitación. A Finn no le importa si afuera llueve, nieva, o hace el día más hermoso de la historia. Sin Rachel… todo parece una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Qué harás con el columpio?- pregunta Burt, mientras él, su esposa y su hijo desayunan en el jardín. Carole y Kurt se miran por un segundo, con expresión triste, y ella no puede evitar sentir un dejo de esperanza.

- Llevémoslo.- le dice, mientras mira hacia la ventana de la habitación de Finn.

V

_Now the sky could be blue  
Could be grey  
Without you  
I'm just miles away_

Con toda sinceridad, no la está escuchando. No sabría decir de qué está hablando. Con seguridad es acerca del baile de graduación o de las posibilidades de ser elegida reina aún sin ser una porrista. En todo caso, a él no le interesa. Se esmera en preparar su emparedado, creyendo que así va a poder llenar ese vacío que últimamente siente en su vida, y entonces nota que Quinn le ha hecho una pregunta.

- Lo siento… me perdí por un segundo.- se disculpa, dejando el emparedado en la mesa de la cocina y sentándose. Ella suelta un resoplido molesto.

- No se para que me molesto en hablarte si de todas formas no vas a entenderme.- se queja, acercándose hasta la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. Finn ni siquiera se molesta en defenderse, lo que hace que Quinn se enoje aun más.- Realmente nunca me escuchas, nunca me entiendes, es como si te hablara en otro lenguaje. No prestas atención, no sé dónde estás. A veces parece que estuvieras a quilómetros de distancia. Nunca fuiste muy inteligente, Finn, pero deberías dejar de jugar tantos video juegos, porque creo que te están consumiendo el cerebro.- Finn respira hondo, finalizando su emparedado de un mordisco y tirando la servilleta en el plato. Está cansado de eso. Está cansado de que lo traten de idiota, de incompetente. Está cansado de que ella se crea superior a él, pero que igualmente venga siempre a buscarlo cuando lo necesita.

- Vamos a sentarnos al columpio de afuera.- le ordena ella, tomando su ligero abrigo.

- No. Y creo que deberías irte, Quinn.- contesta él, casi de mala manera, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Ella ríe, incrédula, pero cambia inmediatamente la expresión en cuanto se da cuenta de que él no está bromeando.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que quiero que te vayas, Quinn. No es tan difícil de entender. Creo que todos esos saltos con las porristas te terminaron por ablandar el cerebro.- dice él, devolviéndole un poco de lo que ella le dio. Quinn no le contesta, si no que se retira enojada, mientras él se pone su propia chaqueta y sale hacia el frio exterior. El cielo está gris, anticipando una lluvia primaveral, pero él no le presta atención. Piensa en el verano anterior, en las tardes en que él y _ella_ se pasaban charlando en ese columpio, abrazados, disfrutando de sus compañías. Eso es lo que está, ahora, a kilómetros de distancia, y allí quisiera estar él.

VI

Ella intenta, realmente, ignorarlo. Intenta no pensar en el hecho de que él está a pasos de distancia, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras Kurt y Mercedes preparan máscaras faciales y tratamientos para el cabello.

- Creo que iré a buscar agua.- miente Rachel mientras se pone uno de los abrigados suéteres de Kurt sobre el pijama y se calza las pantuflas.

- ¿Buscar agua es el código para "ver que está haciendo Finn"?- murmura Mercedes, en cuanto Rachel cierra la puerta. Kurt le devuelve desde el espejo una mirada cargada de esperanzas.

Rachel toca suavemente la puerta de la habitación, pero no recibe nada como respuesta. Se acerca un poco para escuchar, y se da cuenta de que Finn no está adentro (puesto que se sentirían sus leves ronquidos). ¿Tal vez salió con Quinn? A Rachel se le revuelve el estómago en cuanto se los imagina, en la oscura sala de un cine, compartiendo palomitas de maíz y abrazándose. Baja hasta la cocina para buscar el vaso de agua, y entonces nota que la puerta está entreabierta, y la luz del porche está encendida. Se acerca lentamente, con miedo. Carole y Burt han salido por el fin de semana a visitar a unos parientes, así que en realidad ellos deberían de estar solos. Suelta un suspiro de alivio cuando se da cuenta de que el hombre del porche no es más que Finn, meciéndose en el viejo columpio.

- Me asustaste.- murmura ella. Finn se gira un poco para verla, sorprendido, y Rachel cree que lo ve sonreír por un segundo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta él, haciéndose el desentendido, cuando sabe perfectamente que ella está ahí por Kurt. Secretamente, se ha sentado en el columpio porque desde allí escuchaba su risa, sintiendo casi que la tenía a su lado de vuelta.

- Estamos haciéndonos unos faciales y tratamientos para el baile de mañana. Y yo creí que tu habías salido con Quinn.- dice ella, tratando de ocultar el tono aliviado de su voz.

- No, Quinn y yo… no estamos más juntos. Nunca lo estuvimos, de hecho.- responde él, como si estuviera hablando con cualquier otra persona menos con su ex novia. Rachel se muestra un poco escéptica.

- ¿Y porqué habrías de romper con ella dos días antes del baile cuando tenías tu corona asegurada? Creí que eran perfectos.- explica ella, con cierto resentimiento en la voz, y tomando un trago de agua (¿porqué de repente tenía tanta sed?).

- Quinn y yo no éramos perfectos. Realmente no sé porque seguimos insistiendo en estar juntos.- dice él, tristemente, mientras se sigue meciendo en el columpio, y Rachel no puede evitar creerle.

- No existen las relaciones perfectas, Finn. Pero no por eso uno debe dejar de insistir si así lo siente.- responde ella, sentándose en uno de los sillones, intentando no mirarlo.

- El punto es, Rach, que yo… no sentía la necesidad de insistir. No la necesitaba.- explicó Finn.

- ¿Y entonces porqué volviste con ella?- pregunta Rachel, haciendo todo lo posible para contener las lágrimas. Finn sonrió de manera triste.

- Porque era fácil, porque todos esperaban eso de mi, no lo sé.- confiesa, sin entenderse a si mismo. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, como midiendo sus próximas palabras. Es Finn el que vuelve a hablar.- En estos últimos días, sin embargo, he tenido otra necesidad. Otro impulso.

- ¿Y cuál es ese?- inquiere Rachel, aun sin mirarlo.

- El de remendar las cosas contigo. Yo… te necesito, Rach.- le dice, dejando el columpio para acercarse a ella, arrodillándose frente a ella y tomándole las frías manos.- Nosotros no somos perfectos, no somos fáciles, y no somos lo que otros esperan… pero no me importa. Yo… te amo. Ahora he entendido que el resto de las cosas pueden esperar, pueden desvanecerse. Pero que no vale la pena estar lejos de ti por ninguno de ellos. Ni por Quinn, ni por Santana, ni por Puck, ni por nadie.- confiesa. Rachel lo mira por un segundo, antes de soltarse de su mano.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Finn?- le pregunta, con una voz pequeña, mientras se incorpora y se aleja de él.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? Llenarme de esperanzas, de expectativas, para arrancármelas de las manos en cuanto puedes. Tú no tienes idea de cuánto duele, de cómo lastima, no tenerte conmigo. Que me dejes sola una y otra vez, después de prometerme que nunca me abandonarás. No sabes cuanto duele.

- Sí, lo se.- interrumpe él, parándose detrás de ella. Su voz es tan dolida y tan sincera que Rachel no puede evitar girarse para mirarlo.- Rach… si no puedes perdonarme, si has dejado de quererme, si sientes que esto no vale la pena… lo entenderé. Dejaré de molestarte en este mismo momento. Pero debes saber que no he dejado de quererte ni por un segundo, y comienzo a pensar que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.- finaliza. Ella no contesta. Lo mira por un momento antes de dirigirse hasta el columpio, sentándose en él y tapando sus piernas con la manta que Finn había estado utilizando.

- ¿Adónde vas?- le pregunta ella, cuando él se encamina hacia la cocina, pensando que tal vez Rachel quiere estar sola por un momento. Él la mira extrañado, sin entender.- Siéntate conmigo.- le ordena, señalándole el espacio vacío a su lado. Finn obedece, dejando que ella le cubra sus piernas con la misma manta. Rachel se acerca a él, poniendo sus rodillas en uno de sus muslos, y Finn la abraza instintivamente, puesto que así era como lo hacían en todas aquellas tardes de verano. Ella no opone resistencia.

- ¿Quién trajo el columpio?- le pregunta, mientras cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Finn.

- Mi mamá insistió en que lo pongamos aquí.- le explica él, acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Te crees que ella sabía?- inquiere Rachel, jugueteando con el cuello de la remera de Finn.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que volveríamos juntos.- murmura ella, muy despacio, como con temor de haber interpretado todo mal. Se relaja al sentir como Finn sonríe contra su cabello.

- Si… si, creo que ella sabía.- le responde, abrazándola más fuerte y meciendo un poco el columpio. Él no le dice cuánto la ha extrañado y ella tampoco, y no se besan hasta la mañana siguiente cuando ellos y Kurt y Mercedes están desayunando, pero ambos saben que esta vez las cosas van a funcionar a su propio ritmo. Tal y cómo aquel columpio colorado.


End file.
